1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to door checks and stops. More specifically, embodiments of this disclosure relate to systems and methods for limiting opening movement of a hinged door.
2. Description of Background
It is often desired to limit the opening movement of a hinged closure, and more particularly a hinged door. For example, limiting the swinging movement of a hinged door in the opening direction may be desirable to prevent the door from hitting a wall or furniture items located behind the door. While several types of door checks and stops have been employed, such known door checks and stops often require the installation of specialized hinges, thereby increasing cost and installation effort. Furthermore, door checks and stops often include moving parts or visible structures that are not aesthetically pleasing. In certain types of settings, such as homes or hotels, the use of bulky parts or structures visibly protruding from doors may be undesirable.